onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anahi/History
| |1}} |borderradius = # | |0}} |height = 4 |backcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |1}} |tab1 = Introduction |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality and Relationships |tab4 = Abilities and Powers |tab5 = History |tab6 = Misc.|minwidth = 4|maxwidth = 9}} Childhood Anahi was the only child of Kanna and Tomoe from Kinjiru. Because of her parents working was she sometimes babysitted by a family friend named Azula. Since her early years was Anahi's best friend and later on crush a boy named Maco. She had a happy childhood with a lot of fun memories. That is till marines attacked their island because of a order from the Celestial Dragons. The reason behind the order is unknown. Just moments before the attack was everything peaceful. When the marines marched in killing of people was Azula looking after Anahi. She left their home with a rifle thinking the attackers are pirates or bandits. Accidently did she shoot a marine Lieutenant causing him to get angry and shoot her multiple times repeating the word SCUM over and over. A crying Anahi run outside to the corpse of her babysitter. As soon as the marine saw her did he prepare to shoot her till he himself was shot by Anahi's father appearing. He was carrying the body of his dead wife back into town not wanting her to die on the battlefield where they fought together just minutes ago. He collapses from bloodloss and tells Anahi to run. The young girl of course denies and franticly reassures her father they will find a doctor despite people fleeing the island already. Tomoe draws a upside down cross on her forehead with his blood telling her he loves her and is sorry before he dies. Maco drags the crying Anahi away towards the rescue boats in hopes of escaping. When they do reach the coast to they realize that to their luck there is indeed a rescue boat left. Marines are hot on their tail though and in order to buy Anahi time does Maco shove her into the now untied boat and sends her away. He stays behind ready to fight the marines. A canon ball hits the coast killing him and sending Anahi's boat further away. While sailing away is her boat spotted by marines and shot down. In the last moment does Anahi jump off but gets pierced by a piece of wood anyway. Anahi wakes up later in a cave with a strange man next to her. After some explaining does she find out that her father sold her soul to Satan (the strange man) in order to save her before he died (the cross he drew on her forehead). Anahi is distressed but is unable to cry because of her now being a servant of hell. Satan brings her into Hell training her for sometime till he sends her on a killing spree to collect souls. Which is what Anahi does. Completely void of any emotion does the now red eyed girl kill everybody who made a pact with the devil and did not hold their side of the pact. When she wanders though towns wanting to be as far away from hell as possible does she see a crying Zoro. She comes to him wanting to make a pact with him in order to possibly free herself from Satan. Midway their conversation does the change her mind and wants to leave. But Zoro is determined enough to fulfill his promise to her that he would sell his soul to Satan himself. He grips her hand accidentally triggering the branding process before a pact. Anahi now bound to follow him around does just that. Until she returns to Hell saying Satan what happened. He praises her for it. Over the years Anahi spends with Zoro does she quit her original purpose of collecting his soul and instead help him become stronger. Somewhere along the training does Koshiro teach her how to wield two dagger in order to protect her. When Zoro leaves the island to find Mihawk does she join him too promising Koshiro to look after him. They get lost and become bounty hunters to earn money. They met with Johnny and Yosaku joining them in their bounty hunting group.